my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Centurion
Centurion is a transformation-class quirk used by villain Batorā Kenhakatto, otherwise known as Prime (頂点, Chōten. Lit. Apex). Description Centurion, contrary to the name, is a Transformation that allows Batorā to transform his hands or forearm into a multitude of bladed weapons, be it clawed gauntlets, forearm axes, gladius, longswords, broadswords, the list goes on, and on, and on. While the quirk's function is relatively simple, it's frighteningly effective, as Batorā's combat intuition and inhuman reactions make it more than enough to overwhelm even the hardiest of blocks. Heck, the dagger form alone, where only one finger turns into a blade, can cleave right through vanadium like a hot knife through butter. Strengths Can cut right through most materials, and even if it doesn't cleave it causes significant damage. Can form any bladed weapon in existence, and with creative use can transform his entire arm into a bundle of blades. Swords can extend forward, while the axes can extend their lateral profile to act as semi-hammers Combined with Batorā's inhuman reaction time, a flurry of onslaughts can easily be parried Weakness Centurion needs a clear image of the sword the user's trying to form. If he is unable to think of it, he can't create it If the blade formed get's stuck, it takes a while to tear it out. Axes, whether they appear on the forearm or not, are unwieldy. Super Moves * Beat Saber Class: 'These moves are usually choreographed in styles in similar position to songs from Beat Saber, and tend to drone into long combos that are difficult to escape from. Reality Check is the only exception to this, as it is only composed of 2 slashes, both damaging. ** '''Beat Saber - Reality Check: '''Centurion assumes a defensive stance, turning his right arm into a longsword and the other into a claymore, before slashing the claymore across the opponent's body (But just short, causing them to flinch). This leaves them open for Centurion to slash downward with the longsword arm, causing a deep cut. ** '''Beat Saber - Red: ' ** '''Beat Saber - Harder Better Faster Stronger, But Far Out: ** Beat Saber - Spider Dance * '''Rapier Class: '''This class of super moves involves the use of Rapiers, swords that, for the most part, lack a biting edge and make more of a point (Pun intended) with stabbing and poking motions. Some Rapiers have smaller biting edges than a normal sword, but they don't utilize a slashing motion as much as a normal sword does. The Rapier Class is mostly used to poke past defenses, thanks to the blade's long reach. ** '''Xiphos Swiss Cheese: '''Prime forms a Xiphos (The spartan version, about 30-45 centimeters) blade, but instead of attacking immediately, he waits for his opponent to loose balance. This can be done easily against those who use a forward, axe, roundhouse or butterfly kick, but it's a bit hard to do against back kicks. Once the opponent has been put off balance, Prime stabs them multiple times, leaving numerous holes and lacerations. This lends to the Swiss Cheese part of it's name. * '''Lethal Class: '''These moves make no jokes about their attacks. Every move is targeted and designed to cut down the opponent's ability to retaliate while also killing them. It's frighteningly effective, and often makes use of the Axe, primarily the Battle or Fire axes, to leave large open wounds that arguably cause more pain than amputation would with a sword, although many of the moves still tear off the limbs.. Lethal Class Moves are usually short. ** '''Limbless: '''Prime forms a Battle Axe on both hands and hacks out both arms of the opponent, before disabling their legs by slashing the muscle at the back of the thigh, restricting their movement below the knee. After which, Prime stabs both of the axe hands close to their neck, giving some intimidating quote, before digging both axes into the target's neck. Category:Transformation Quirks